


your touch (oh baby, it hurts so bad)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, dude I tried, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: I nearly posted the whole story in this... I'm so fuckin' bad at this shit. Gawd.





	

_ it hurtts. why god does it **always** hurt? oh my god you’re **not** human. you-you steel fingered demon thingy! _

_ … you do this to yourself, you know. if you weren’t **always so tense** , you wouldn’t have so many knots. i could teach you some relaxation techniques if you– _

**_ if you try to teach me yoga one more time i swear doc, i will fight you. _ **

_ psh, **please** , even with all your training you couldn’t handle this, agent danvers.  _

_ oh really? _

_ would you like me to show you? _

_ how so–oh my god oww what the fuck doc– **kara** quit it holy shit stop-stop-stop i yie-i yield.  _

_ see, i told you. are you-are **you** crying, agent? _

_ shut up, doc. i’m just–i’m sweaty from kicking that alien’s ass earlier, that’s all. _

_ ah… **of course** , my mistake. well, we made some good progress today, agent danvers. i’ll see you next week, same time? _

_ have i ever missed an appointment? _

_ well, there was that one time– _

_ i was getting stitches two rooms from you. that **was** not my fault.  _

_ i don’t remember that table **running into you** , alex. _

_ i told you. **someone** put it in my way. that table was **deliberately** there to sabotage me. ask anyone. _

_ oh, but of course, agent danvers.  _

———————————-

_ you know, i think it’s your goal in life to make people cry. _

_ oh, agent danvers, have i made you cry? _

_ i said **people** , **not me**. **i don’t cry**. especially over some- _

_ would you like a tissue, agent? _

_ this sheet will be **fine**. i’ll just suffocate while i’m at it. two birds. _

_ don’t worry, agent danvers, i won’t tell anyone that massage therapy makes you cry. _

_ i’m holding you to that, doc. _

_ ———————————- _

_ i’m kind of sad. _

_ why? _

_ because you have the softest hands, and every time they touch me i just wanna cry.  _

_ well, um, i could–i could.. well, **here**. _

_ you’re holding my hand. _

_ i’m aware. _

_ doc, **we’re holding hands**. _

_ yours is kind of sweaty. _

_ oh my **god** nevermind– _

_ does this mean–agent i expect to see you at our session later! **…oh, alex… what will i do with you?** _

——————————-

_ so… you held my hand. _

_ you were sad. about my hands. and how they cause you pain.  _

_ so you’re saying this is my fault? _

_ are you saying it’s not? _

_ i don’t-i am-you confuse me. _

_ and what pleasure i get from it.  _

**_ doc _ ** _.  _

**_ agent _ ** _. _

_ will you go on a date with me? _

_ oh, alex, it’s about damn time.  _

_ is that a yes? _

_ well, it’s not a no. _

_ oh you smartass. _

_ does that mean you’ve been watching my ass? _

_ ———————————– _

_ oh fuck me. _

_ that depends… will you finally let me teach you how to  **relax**? _

_ if you bring up yoga again- _

_ it’s not the worst thing to do… makes you **very** flexible. _

_ … private yoga. those are my terms. it happens in this house **only** , or not at all. _

_ i accept your terms, danvers. get ready to… bend. _

_ why is that sexy? _

_ because it’s me? _

_ huh. well, fuck. _

_ yoga first, dear.  _

_ ———————————- _

_ it still hurts. _

_ that’s because you’re wiggling. sit still. _

_ it **hurts**. _

_ alex, i swear to god. _

_ karraaaa. _

_ oh for the love of– **fine** –yoga is lost on you. _

_ mmm, but not on you. **damn** , how did i not know how flexible you were? _

_ alex-alex stop looking at me like that– **alex**! _

_ yoga **later**. alex **now**. _


End file.
